<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ones That Time Forgot by SkyofStars14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368512">The Ones That Time Forgot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyofStars14/pseuds/SkyofStars14'>SkyofStars14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn (Umbrella Academy), Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, no beta we die like ben, shut up no one cares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyofStars14/pseuds/SkyofStars14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, this is my first time writing well, anything. Let's hope it doesn't go down in flames, shall we? </p><p> </p><p>“Why do you act the way you do? You’re unnecessarily reckless.” His gaze was locked on me, and I began to feel restless, but I didn’t let it show. I scoffed instead.<br/>“You want the truth?”<br/>“That would be preferable, yes.”<br/>“Fine. But you won’t like what you hear.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music:<br/>Battle Cry- Beth Crowley<br/>Monster- Beth Crowley<br/>Empire- Beth Crowley<br/>Twisted- The People's Thieves<br/>Trials- STARSET</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat up, still half asleep and screamed, my eyes popping open. I’d had that dream again… Hazily, I grabbed my phone and turned it on. 1:00 am. With a sigh, I flopped back down, staring up at the ceiling. Try as I might, I couldn’t fall back asleep. Typical. I rolled out of bed and slipped on some clothes. An all-black ensemble, of course. The usual black hoodie, black leggings, and black combat boots. Looking at my face, that’s not something most people would expect me to be wearing. I have long pale, pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. I have the soft face and lazy smile of your typical good girl. My outfit completely ruins that image. Now, I don’t really care what the others think of me, but some of the rumors they spread do add to the intimidation factor when I sneak up on someone in the dead of night and don’t say anything, standing in the light of a street lamp with my hood shadowing the upper half of my face.</p>
<p>I have blood on my hands sure, but I’m no monster. I have hopes and dreams and all that bull just like a normal person. Unlike a normal human, I have extremely long and sharp canines and a wolfish grin with eyes that glimmer coldly or murderously depending on my mood. I silently opened my window and slipped out onto the fire escape, quickly climbing down into the dark recesses of the alleyway between my building and the next.<br/>
What am I, you ask, slipping through the shadows like a predator searching for her prey? Well, Let me put it this way. Even the bright moon high in the sky has a dark side. The shadows you see that seem to move in the middle of the night, the whispers from dark and shadowy entities that keep you up at night? Demons walk the earth as humans. The real monsters were never underneath the bed. They were always walking among you. </p>
<p>I also happen to have been born on October 1st 1989. I have four forms. Human, which is the form I’m currently in, dragon, and my favorite, my wolf form. I am, in part, the reason the legends of werewolves got started. Although I can change anytime, and can shift halfway between my human form and either of my other two forms. Although, I never reveal my fourth form, my true form, to anyone.</p>
<p>I quickly exited the alleyways, making sure to keep to the shadows. It was only a five-minute walk to the high school. It was quite honestly my favorite place to go at night, simply because it had no security and great places for my art, which just happened to be graffiti. It helped that I absolutely despised high school, finding it pointless as I’m not human, but my mother says it’s important for me to blend in...</p>
<p>“Hey, what are you doing?” A voice asked me. I cussed and stuffed my cans into my hoodie pocket, despairing at leaving my work unfinished, but despairing even more at the thought of having to do more community service. I was about to bolt, when a hand grabbed my arm. Now, mind you, this all happened in the span of a second or two.</p>
<p>I spun around, giving the person a deadly glare. It was a boy, my own age with emerald green eyes, tousled brown hair, and a uniform that looked like it was from a private school or something. “What do you want?” I hissed. “You’re gonna get me caught.” He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me. He didn’t answer my question.<br/>
“Aren’t you the person who tagged that wall in the library?” He hissed back. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He cursed. “Be careful. Don’t be as careless shifting.” I tugged my arm away from him, giving him a shocked stare.</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?” I hissed. Once again, he opted not to answer my question.</p>
<p>“There is a man here who collects kids with abnormal powers. Trust me, you don’t want that fate.” He growled. “I speak from experience.” I let out an unbelieving laugh.</p>
<p>“You’re one of those Umbrella kids, aren’t you? What in the hell are you doing all the way in Atlanta?” I asked him.</p>
<p>“He dragged us along because he figured he wouldn’t be able to capture you on his own, what with the powers you’d displayed.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you’re doing? Capturing me?”</p>
<p>“No, against my better judgment, I’m helping you.” He hissed annoyedly. “Now run. The others will be here soon.” I flipped him off, took his advice, and ran like hell.</p>
<p>“There she goes!” I heard a strange voice call. I cussed under my breath and picked up speed. Then a knife whizzed by my head. </p>
<p>“What the hell?” I yelped, before continuing to run, now in a zig-zag pattern. The frequency of the knives increased, but I managed to dodge all of them. And then, I ran smack dab into a tall, lanky kid wearing the same uniform as the one who told me to run. I leaped to my feet and began to run, only to be tackled out of nowhere by a blond kid, wearing the same Umbrella Academy uniform. He was unreasonably strong, and I couldn’t escape, so I did the next best thing. I cussed him out. I always did have a bit of a “colorful” vocabulary. He simply pushed my face into the asphalt and prevented me from cussing, but also from breathing. I heard the telltale tip tip tap of a person walking with a cane. A man bent over me, a man with gray hair and a fake-gold monocle. </p>
<p>“Let her up.” He briskly ordered the blond boy still pining me. He released me, and I stood, spitting asphalt out of my mouth. “Miss Lunae. We meet again.” I began cursing like a sailor then, only to be interrupted by the blond one clapping his hand over my mouth. “I see you refuse to comply as per usual. Very well. While I would have preferred to get my hands on you as a child so that you would already obey without question, this will have to do. Numer One, let her speak.” The blond kid, apparently Number One removed his hand from over my mouth. I didn’t speak straight away. I just laughed sardonically. Hargreeves huffed in annoyance. “Praytell, what could be so funny, miss Lunae?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s simple really. I think it’s funny that you’re so ignorant that you think you can capture me.” I let out a laugh. “I can break any chains you dare try to trap me with. My mind is my own. You will never control it, you ignorant old man-” I was cut off by his cane impacting the side of my face. I could feel blood drip down my cheek as the cut began to sting. I knew it was gonna bruise as well. I began clapping sarcastically. “Bravo, bravo Reggie. You’ve just gotten yourself on my kill list. I won’t kill you now. I may not kill you for years. But when you are least expecting it, then I will strike. Rest assured that your death will be as slow and as painful as possible.” I spat bloody saliva onto the toe of one of his impeccable shoes. Then I heard the cane connect with my skull again and everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I opened my eyes, I was chained to the wall in what looked like a soundproof room. He’d probably designed it to contain one of the other umbrella kids and figured it could hold me too. He’d be wrong if not for my curiosity. I looked around, and saw a door with a bulletproof glass window. Perfect. I looked out it just in time to see him come walking down the hall with seven children behind him. They all appeared to be 14, the same age as me. Reginald led them closer to the cell and pushed something on the other side of the door. It opened, and he led them into my cell. I lunged at Reginald, and lost my balance as the chains stopped me, falling backwards onto my back. I had the desired effect though, and several of the kids took a step back. I laughed. My hands were cuffed and around my neck was a collar, attached to the wall. 'Alright, you think I’m a monster? What would you say if I became one, then?' </p>
<p>I flipped myself over and bared my teeth at them with a growl. Everyone took a step back at the sight of my teeth, including Reginald. Everyone except the one who’d warned me. They had just gotten their first inkling that I wasn’t human. But he was simply looking into my eyes, trying to figure me out. My pupils were slits, similar to a cat’s. I usually had my face in shadow so that people didn’t see, because usually when they did, they screamed and started throwing things. They also worked like cats’ eyes.  Unfortunately, Reginald recovered from the shock of first being lunged at and next seeing my eyes and fangs.</p>
<p>“What are you?” He asked coldly. It was clearly more of a rhetorical question, but I decided to answer anyway.</p>
<p>“A half-werewolf, half-dragon abomination who also happened to be born on October 1st.” I answered with a sardonic grin. It wasn't the truth. But the truth was dangerous. The old man took a step back. </p>
<p>“Not possible.” He stated desperately wishing for it to be true. I shifted a bit, and grinned, baring my teeth once more. But this time, they were all sharp and the tips of my top canines left an indent in my lower lip. All of the kids had their backs against the wall except for the one who’d told me to run. I focused my attention on him, locking eyes with him in a challenge. But he didn’t look away. His gaze was intense, and I was forced to look away first. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. I met his gaze again, this time not challenging him. </p>
<p>“I’m Lumen Lunae. You can call me whatever abbreviation of that you want.” I drawled.</p>
<p>“Five.” He responded. So the old bastard decided that his academy wasn’t good enough for names. He didn’t see them as human. He was still smirking, so I smirked back. Then the lanky dark-haired kid piped up.</p>
<p>“Well, if we’re introducing ourselves here, I’m Klaus. That’s Luther, Allison, Diego, Ben, Vanya, and, well, you’ve obviously already met Five. Ooh, can I call you Lumi?” I laughed, an actual genuine laugh, and nodded. Reginald recovered from my world-shattering revelation and turned to the others. </p>
<p>“Did I give you permission to speak, number four?” He growled at Klaus. He then turned back to me. “You don’t have a choice.” I knew what he was referring to. My smirk grew, the tips of my fangs poking out, making me look like a vampire.</p>
<p>“You really have no idea who you’re dealing with, do you? But I’ll join your Academy. After all, my duty is to protect the world, so I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” I drawled. My eyes glimmered icily. He pulled a key out of his pocket and cautiously approached me. I hissed at him, my eyes fully hostile, and he wisely figured that it would be safer to give the key to someone else. </p>
<p>He went to hand it to the blond one, Luther, but I hissed again. I could tell that he was one of the most loyal to the old man. The old man narrowed his eyes at me, and handed the key to Klaus. Klaus bounded over and unlocked my manacles and collar. I gave him a short purr in response, and stood, rubbing my neck and glaring at Reginald. He turned and began to exit the cage. The kids fell in behind him. Luther was first, which somehow didn’t surprise me. I fell in behind the one Klaus had called Vanya. She gave me a nervous look, so I shifted back to fully human and grinned at her. My face became neutral- no, that wasn’t right. My expression was never neutral.- as she turned back around. I could smell her fear. I followed them through the house and into an open room. It had a rectangular mat in the center. So this was a training room. This wouldn't end well.</p>
<p>“Miss Lunae, we shall now test the full extent of your powers.” He said shortly. I stepped into the square on the mat that he’d pointed at, and took a fighting stance. <br/>“Number one.” He called to Luther, who stepped inside the rectangle on the other side. “Begin.” </p>
<p>Luther lunged towards me, and I sidestepped. He spun around to avoid losing his balance and charged again. I sidestepped and punched him in the side as he went by. He didn’t even flinch, instead grabbing my throat and lifting me up and away from him. I couldn’t breathe. I panicked, and my instincts kicked in. I shifted halfway to my wolf form. My ears became wolf ears, situated on top of my head, and a tail pushed its way out from under my hoodie. But most importantly, my fingernails turned into claws. These changes happened in half a second. </p>
<p>I was acting on animal instinct and I sank my teeth into Luther’s hand. They were all sharp, but with the size and sharpness of my canines, my mouth looked similar to a staple remover. Luther screamed in pain and dropped me, but not before I’d slashed his arm open as well as the side of his face. I landed on my feet and gasped for breath, holding my throat. Luther roared and threw a punch. It hit me in the side of my head, and I could’ve sworn I saw stars. I growled and launched myself at Luther, sinking my teeth into his throat and digging my claws into his shoulders. I was only half aware of what I was doing. Blood from my cut was dripping into my eyes and I was running on instinct. An animal. The taste of blood filled my mouth, and I resisted the urge to purr.</p>
<p>Then arms were wrapping around my waist and another pair were prying my jaws open and pulling me away. I reared back and one of the people holding me fell over and crawled away. The other person quickly snatched his fingers out of my mouth and held my arms still as I struggled. Then his scent hit my nose. Five. I stopped struggling, and the haze that had covered my vision was gone. “Shit. I lost control, didn’t I.” Was all I had to say. It wasn’t a question as much as a statement. Five relaxed slightly. </p>
<p>“You nearly killed him.” He hissed. </p>
<p>“You can let go of me now.” My voice was quiet and monotone. He released me and I took a couple of steps away from him. I looked up and saw Reginald. He was livid.</p>
<p>“Miss Lunae, you weren’t using your full potential.” He growled. I was shocked.</p>
<p>“But I’d kill them.” I stammered. I could feel Five’s gaze boring into me, trying to determine if I was bluffing. I wasn’t. I could still taste the coppery blood on my tongue. It made me want more. I quickly pushed down the animal inside. “He’s gonna die if you don’t get him help.” I stated, pointing down at Luther who was choking on his blood.</p>
<p>“We’ll resume this later. You have the rest of the day off. Dismissed.” He growled.</p>
<p>Five grabbed me by the arm and practically dragged me out of the room after his siblings. He shoved me down on a couch in what appeared to be a living room of some sort, next to Klaus, who was looking at me nervously. “Are you insane?” Five hissed. “Do you want them to hate you?” His voice was gradually growing louder. “You won’t survive here if you make them your enemies.” He was yelling now. He stopped and sighed, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. Klaus next to me pretended to swoon. </p>
<p>“Aww, he cares.” He crooned. Five went red, and I heard a laugh. Ben was sitting on the other side of Klaus. </p>
<p>“Just be careful.” Five growled before flopping down next to me, and somehow still managing to be graceful about it. I shrugged and then looked up as Allison and Diego walked in. Allison had tears streaking down her face, and Diego gave me an appreciative look, deciding I was too dangerous to piss off. Allison saw me, and she lunged towards me, punching me in the nose. I was on my feet, only to be pulled back down by Five. He restrained me, though to do so, he had to pull me onto his lap.</p>
<p>“Let me go, Five.” I hissed.</p>
<p>“While I would love to see you beat up Allison, I’d rather not have you lose control and start attacking the rest of us.” He growled into my ear. I sighed and relaxed, slumping against him, resting my head against his chest. He tensed at the voluntary contact, but relaxed after a moment, readjusting his grip on me by resting one arm on the arm of the couch, while keeping the other wrapped around my waist, presumably just in case I decide to attack Allison again. Speaking of Allison, she was sitting on the couch across from us, on the opposite side of it from Diego. Klaus had noticed our position and was making faces at Five and I. I glared at him, and he just grinned. I sighed.</p>
<p>A chimpanzee walked into the room. He was wearing a suit and walking upright with the aid of a cane. I honestly wasn’t surprised when he spoke. “Miss Luane, master Hargreeves has suggested I take you to your room, so that you may get situated.” I figured suggested meant ordered, so I extricated myself from the position I had been in on Five’s lap, and was surprised when my sensitive hearing picked up on a barely audible sigh of disappointment. I followed the chimp, who had introduced himself as Pogo, up to my room. Instead of collapsing on the bed like a normal person, I curled up immediately on the windowsill in the sunlight. I was most active at night anyway. I was about to fall asleep, when a bright flash of blue light disturbed my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Five. Of course he could teleport. Figures. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” I moaned. “I’m trying to sleep here.” He raised an eyebrow at me. </p>
<p>“It’s the middle of the day.” He stated.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“You interest me. I can’t figure you out.”</p>
<p>“And this surprises you why?” He narrowed his eyes at my response. “I pride myself on being mysterious and bitingly sarcastic.” I opened one eye, having shut them both when I deduced who my visitor was. He sat down on my bed, which conveniently was right in front of the windowsill I was curled up on.</p>
<p>“Why do you act the way you do? You’re unnecessarily reckless.” His gaze was locked on me, and I began to feel restless, but I didn’t let it show. I scoffed instead.</p>
<p>“You want the truth?”</p>
<p>“That would be preferable, yes.”</p>
<p>“Fine. But you won’t like what you hear.”  He raised an eyebrow at that statement. “I have no heart, just ice and stone. Made up of nails and teeth and bone. I made a deal with the devil to sell my soul. I’m a monster. And I know exactly what I’m for. To hurt and destroy and nothing more. I’ll do anything just to feel alive. Happy? I’m not half dragon, half werewolf. I’m a demon. Everything I said to Reggie was a lie. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”</p>
<p>“But you shifted halfway when battling Luther.”<br/>“I can shift into a demonic wolf or demonic dragon, or halfway. Or, I can shift into my true form. Surely you saw the red in my eyes and the coal-black fur of my tail and ears?” He shook his head at this and disappeared. I sighed and went back to sleep. Well, I would have, if not for Klaus barging into my room not two seconds later. I sighed and decided to give up on sleep. "Hello, Klaus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this soon. Probably by tomorrow. I'll get more done on the weekends.<br/>Let me know what you think so far in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter's so short. I'll update soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up at about midnight, judging by my internal clock, to the sound of someone crashing into my dresser. I sat up and opened my eyes. I saw Five, hunched over, with a limp, holding his arm to his chest as if letting it hang would have aggravated his back or his shoulder. There was a cut on his forehead and his face was covered in blood. I threw off the covers, and jumped up. I had never changed out of my clothes, so I was still dressed. “Shit. Ima kill the old bastard.” I growled. </p>
<p>“I thought that fact had already been established.” He gasped. He was obviously in pain, but trying not to show it. I rushed into the bathroom connected to my room, and searched for medical supplies underneath the sink. I found hydrogen peroxide and gauze. Well, good enough, though he clearly needed stitches. I set the supplies on the sink and grabbed Five, hauling him into the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the sink, gritting his teeth at the pain. His shirt and jacket were soaked with blood and sticking to his back, where I assumed most of the wounds were. He tensed, and managed to pull off his jacket with a grimace and a gasp of pain. His shirt was torn up, though still mostly in one piece. I shifted partially into a dragon and used my claws to cut it away from the skin. I then poured a generous amount of hydrogen peroxide on the wounds. They looked like whip marks.  I sucked in a breath as I noticed older ones too, that were bubbling. They were infected. </p>
<p>“That son of a bitch.” I growled. “This part might hurt.” I began pressing gauze against the wounds, soaking up the blood and hydrogen peroxide. Once the wounds had stopped bleeding, I gently wrapped the gauze around his torso. Once done, I stood back and crossed my arms. “Why?” I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. He avoided my gaze.</p>
<p>“He found out I told you to run.” He muttered. My eyes widened. </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back. I have a sociopath to kill.” He grabbed my arm and shook his head. His confident attitude was gone, and was that fear in his eyes? I relented. </p>
<p>“Fine.” If he was scared of Reggie, I might have to be a bit more cautious myself. I hadn’t known him long, but Five came across as someone brave and confident. Whatever the bastard had done to him, it must have been bad for him to end up like this. There was also no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight. And I doubted he would either. I began walking back into my room, and he followed, limping less. He sat down on my bed, and I flicked the lamp on, so that he could finally see. </p>
<p>“You can see in the dark.” It was more of a statement, but I still hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>“Why’d you come to me? Why not one of your siblings?”</p>
<p>“You seemed like you’d be the type of person to know what to do.” I narrowed my eyes, and nodded slightly. What he meant by that was keep my head. His siblings would probably freak out, and he didn’t want them punished too. “And the least likely to ask questions I didn’t want to answer.” He’d been right about that.</p>
<p>“I have this terrible feeling that this isn’t going to be a one-time occurrence, and that we’ll be doing this for each other a lot.” He laughed darkly at that. </p>
<p>“You do seem like the type to get on his bad side.”</p>
<p>“Does he have a good side?” I grinned, and he shook his head, smiling.</p>
<p>“Just try not to do it too much.”</p>
<p>“Same goes for you.”</p>
<p>“We should probably try to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. You take the bed, I’ll curl up on the windowsill.”</p>
<p>“I have my own room, you know.”</p>
<p>“I am not letting you out of my sight tonight. Some of those cuts were infected.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” I turned the lamp back off. He laid down on his stomach, and pulled the covers over himself, sighing in relief. True to my word, I curled up on the windowsill.<br/>I woke up once more at around two o’clock to the sound of someone screaming and the sensation of someone shaking me. It took me longer than I would have liked to realize that Five was shaking me and I was the one screaming. And that there were tears running down my face. I sat up and buried my face in my hands. I was no longer screaming. “I couldn’t save them, Five. I couldn’t save them.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” He hissed.</p>
<p>“My dad and my brother. He killed them, and I couldn’t save them.” I was hysterical at this point, and sobbing.</p>
<p>“Who killed them?”</p>
<p>“There was so much blood… So, so much blood.”</p>
<p>“Lumen.”</p>
<p>“The old bastard killed them.” </p>
<p>“Shit.” I wasn’t even registering what he was saying, and then he was gone. </p>
<p>“Five?” I whispered, drying my tears, and snapping out of the hysteria. Then I realized why he’d left. There were people knocking on my door.</p>
<p>“Lumi, are you alright?” Klaus asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Klaus. I’m fine. Go back to bed.” I answered tiredly. I heard footsteps retreating, and then Klaus burst through my door. The retreating footsteps must have been someone else. Ben was right behind him.</p>
<p>“You’re not fine. I heard you screaming. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Just a nightmare. I’m fine. Go back to bed.” Klaus hesitated.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“Okay then.” He and Ben left, though he shot me a concerned glance over his shoulder. I groaned and went back to sleep. I couldn't deal with this right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heaven Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright! Timeskips aplenty in this chapter, so that we can go ahead and get to the plot. Enjoy!</p>
<p>And some new songs for this chapter!</p>
<p>Heaven Knows- Five For Fighting<br/>How to Save A Life- The Fray</p>
<p>Well, the last one will be a bit more prevalent in next chapter, but I feel like it applies here as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~Time Skip~~~~</p>
<p>6 months Later</p>
<p>The door opened, and I knew who it was without turning away from the window. “Hello, Five.” His scent was as familiar to me as my own by now, and that was when I realized I loved him. We’d know each other for a year now, and every night, we’d sit in my room, either talking about something, or patching each other up. We seemed to be getting “punished” constantly. It was annoying. But I couldn’t scent blood, or distress, so I was hopeful. However, he did smell slightly nervous. I turned around just as he teleported onto my bed.</p>
<p>“Luna.”</p>
<p>“Yes?” I looked into his eyes, slightly nervous. Never in heaven or hell did I expect what came next. He tilted my chin up and kissed me. Honestly, I should have expected it. I’d seen the way he looked at me. I’d looked at him the same way. I kissed him back, and that was the moment I realized that I’d crawl through Hell if it meant that his pull towards me would always be stronger than the ambition and drive I saw in his eyes. But I feared that it wasn’t. He proved me right with his next words. “What do you know about time travel?” He mumbled against my lips. My eyes widened and I pulled back, looking away.</p>
<p>“In practice, or in theory?” I answered his question with another. Science or magic? Was what I really wanted to ask, but he had no idea magic existed, and I figured he’d look at me like I was mad. </p>
<p>“In- Wait, what do you mean ‘in practice’?” I just smirked. He glared at me, and I relented.</p>
<p>“Well, scientists have used complex probability to send particles backwards or forwards in time. And, with Einstein's theory of relativity, if you could go fast enough, you could travel through time faster than every other living being, as in-”</p>
<p>“I know about the theory of relativity.” He hissed. “Tell me more about probabilities.” He walked closer to me, until he was a foot away from me.</p>
<p>“That’s all I really know. My brother was a quantum physics nerd. I believe this falls under quantum mechanics though.” His eyes widened and he kissed me, quickly, before preparing to leave. “Five, wait.” He turned to face me with a questioning look in his eyes. “There’s one more thing you should know.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Time has momentum, just like anything else. When you travel forward, it will be easy. But, and I hope you heed my warning, traveling backwards through the paths of time will be the hardest thing you’ve ever done. It will be next to impossible. You may not be able to do it.” I paused, choosing my next words carefully. “And if you travel far enough forward in time, well, the world is destined to end one day. You just may get stuck by yourself in the apocalypse for heaven knows how long. Beware. The lure of the unknown is like none other, but it has the deadliest pitfalls wreathed in the shadows. Many who seek it do not come back. Promise me you will not be one of them.” He hesitated at the serious tone in my voice. At the desperate look in my eyes, the unnatural paleness of my skin. He bit his lip.</p>
<p>“I promise.” But he was lying, and we both knew it. He might return, but he would never be the same.</p>
<p>~~~~Time Skip~~~~</p>
<p>It had been a week since that fateful conversation. I was sitting in Five’s room, on his bed, compiling a list of memories to record into my journal. I could tell he was close to figuring it out. </p>
<p>“Eureka!” He cried triumphantly, holding his piece of chalk in the air. He caught my gaze, and we both burst into laughter at the sheer absurdity of what he had just said. After we could laugh no more, he turned to me and gave me a serious glance. His walls were covered in barely legible chalk scribbles. </p>
<p>“You found it? The equation?” My voice was laced with sadness, even in my triumphant tone. His gaze saddened. </p>
<p>“I’m going tomorrow. Whether he approves or not.” I nodded resignedly. He hesitated, giving me this gaze of longing and sadness. He sat on the bed next to me. </p>
<p>“I’ll be back. You won’t even know I’m gone.” I let out a shaky laugh. </p>
<p>“You know, they say only the good die young.”</p>
<p>“I guess we’ve got nothing to worry about, then.”</p>
<p>“I’ll toast to that.” I sighed. “I should probably go.”</p>
<p>“It's probably for the best." I stood and padded over to the doorway.</p>
<p>"I love you." I whispered. I turned back, and saw the chalk slip out of his fingers as he stared at me with the saddest expression I'd ever seen. I turned and ran to my room, closing the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that was such a short chapter. Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>